Nurse for Hire
by DXSfan
Summary: AU Sam had recently quit her job to go work at a hospital, where she works and falls in love with the greatest doctor in Amity Park, Dr. Phantom. Then his rival Dr. Plasmius had created a virus that could kill both humans and ghosts! What will they do?
1. Nurse for hire

Nurse for Hire

summary: AU Sam had recently quit her job, and decided to go work at a hospital. There, she got hired to work for a handsome, white haired doctor named Dr. Phantom. Later on, Sam begins to fall head over heels for the doctor, who then feels the same way. Then suddenly, his rival, Dr. Plasmius gave everyone a virus that can kill BOTH humans and ghosts! Will Dr. Phantom and Sam find a cure or will the humans and ghosts be wiped out?

Note: Danny Fenton and Phantom are SEPARATED along with Vlad Masters and Plasmius!

---

A 20 year old woman with long black and violet eyes was sitting by herself at the cafe, not far from the mall, where she use to work. The sun was peeking out from the clouds, and the sounds of rush hour traffic has filled the air. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, sighing in annoyance. She had just recently quit her job at the clothing store, Abyss. The reason she quit because her boss, Paulina never treated her very fairly, and is always criticizing her efforts and her taste in clothing. Now she is searching for a job, where she could be useful and very much appreciated.

People thought of her as the strident individualist, who enjoys vegetarian food. People she worked with call her "Vegan-freak", "Goth Geek", or as Paulina calls her, "Miss-Suzy-Nobody." Her real name is Samantha Manson; Sam for short.

Sam dropped the newspaper down in annoyance, despite that there aren't any jobs available for her. The man from behind the counter came up to her and asked," What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam rubbed the bridge of her nose, saying," I couldn't find anything, Danny! I couldn't find a job anywhere, not even the newspaper shows what jobs are available!"

Danny looked at her with concern. Then he saw a flier taped on the window. He ripped the flier off of there and read it to himself. After he read it, he went back to Sam to tell her what it says on the flier.

Danny said," Check this out, Sam!" He showed her the flier. "The greatest doctor in Amity Park, Dr. Phantom, is hiring a nurse! Now here's a job available for you, Sam! I'm sure you'll do great!"

Sam tapped her chin, thinking whether she should take the job or not! She said," I would like to have job where I could be useful and appreciated, unlike Paulina, who criticizes my efforts!"

"Oh I'm sure you'll get the job! I know you will!" Danny reassured her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I heard that Dr. Phantom is holding job interviews today at three!"

Sam looked at her watch to see that it's five minutes before three. She quickly grabbed her purse and got up from her seat. She called out," Oh crap, I'm already late! I see you later, Danny! Bye!"

"Alright, see you then!" Danny called back as he watched Sam speed walk out of the cafe.

----

Sam came in through the doors of the hospital, listening to the sounds of her heels click as she was walking through the hallways. She looked at her watch, and realized that she's late for her job interview. She began walking at a quick pace, trying to keep her applications together.

As she continued walking, she's beginning to realize that she has no clue where she's going. It seems like all the hallways look the same. Sam sighed in frustration and decided to go ask for directions at the closest receptionist desk, where there's a lady behind the desk, just chewing her gum.

She asked the gum-chewing receptionist lady," Excuse me, do you know where I could have my job interview?"

"Let me see your applications." She replied, motioning for the applications, and Sam handed them to her. The receptionist lady looked them over and nodded.

She directed to Sam," Dr. Phantom's office is on the second floor. You go straight, take a left, and then take a right, where you would see a line of fangirls. Thank goodness, you're not like them."

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, Ma'am, I'm not like them. But thanks anyway."

"You're welcome" The receptionist lady smiled.

-----

Sam followed the directions that the gumchewing receptionist lady gave her, and ended up being in a long line of fangirls. She was shocked that those girls were so crazy over Dr. Phantom.

She thought,' Wow, I thought that these girls would be just crazy over Dr. Phantom! But I didn't expect them to be THAT crazy!'

She listened to them say such comments like "Dr. Phantom is SO HOT", "I wonder if he'll hire me.." or "I LOVE DR. PHANTOM!" Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance. Guess she's going to have to use a trick that always works on the fangirls everytime. False merchandise.

She cleared her throat, and announced," HEY GIRLS, THERE'S DR. PHANTOM MECHANDISE SALE DOWN IN THE CAFETERIA RIGHT NOW!"

That really got those girls screaming wildly, and they ran down the stairs to the cafeteria. Sam smirked, mumbling," Works everytime."

She walked up to the office door, and gave it a knock. She heard a male gentle voice, saying," Come in."

Sam carefully opened the door to find a young doctor sitting at his desk, working on some paperwork. He looked up from his work, and greeted," Hello there, come on it."

Sam nervously walked in, closing the door behind her. Now she understands why those girls were crazy over this doctor. He's just very good-looking, that's all. He has snow white hair with a doctor's headband hidden by parts of his bangs, and a pair of intense green eyes that show a spark of kindness in them. He's wearing a black and white jumpsuit, along with a white lab coat and a stethoscope hanging around his neck. From what Sam is seeing, he seems to have quite an amazing figure that shows that he's been working out a lot, just to stay in shape.

Sam gulped, feeling nervous about this interview. She introduced herself," Hello, I'm Sam Manson. Sorry that I'm late, I-"

"Don't worry about it, I understand", the young doctor chimed in, holding his hand. "I guess these fangirls find me famous after all the hard work I've done."

He and Sam both laughed at his last statement.

He introduced himself," Anyway, I'm Dr. Phantom and I guessing you're here for a job interview."

"Yes, I recently quit my job at the "Abyss" because things didn't quite work as it seems", Sam explained, feeling disappointment.

"It's because of your boss, isn't it?" Dr. Phantom asked, showing a look of concern. Sam nodded. "That's alright, it happens. Sometimes managers do get all critical and somewhat... bossy! Trust me, you'll like working here a lot more than Abyss. Here, take a seat!" He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk, and Sam took a seat.

Dr. Phantom asked," May I look at your applications please?"

Sam handed them to him, watching the doctor look over them. Dr. Phantom was hmming in interest as he looked over her applications. He placed them down on his desk, and he said," I'm very impressed, Sam. You might make good money these days."

Sam smiled at his statement.

Then Dr. Phantom informed," Now, let's move on to the job interview, shall we?" He took out clipboard, and read over the questions that are put on a piece of paper. Sam, who was still nervous, gave him short answers.

Dr. Phantom noticed this, and he assured her," I understand that you're nervous. Just take a deep breath and you'll be fine. No worries, we have plenty of time here."

Sam took in a deep breath, and started giving him answers. As she was answering almost all of his questions, she's staring to feel very comfortable being around him. All she needs to do now is answer the last question.

Dr. Phantom said," Alright, we're almost done. Here's the last question. Why do you want to take this job?"

Sam explained," I want to do something helpful for the world and our people. I can't stand to see them suffer through injuries and diseases. I want to be able to help save lives of many people."

Dr. Phantom smiled at her last statement, and placed his clipboard down on his desk. He stood up and announced," Congradulations, you're hired!"

"Really?" Sam asked, standing up from her chair, her spirits being lifted.

Dr. Phantom nodded, saying," You're hired! The reason is because you have the best quality that we're looking for in a nurse."

"I thought nurses get hired for being flirtatious and also for..... charming good looks", Sam pointed out, feeling unsure.

Dr. Phantom waved his hand in a reassuring manner, saying," Ahh, that stuff means nothing to me. You only see that in movies or on TV! Trust me, you're one of a kind! You don't go crazy over me, like those other girls did. Sam Manson, you are the perfect girl to be my personal nurse!"

"Personal nurse?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Yep, welcome to the facility!" Dr. Phantom expressed.

Sam shook hands with him, and she said," Thank you so much! When do I start?"

"Well, you're welcome..... and you could start today! I'll show you what gross things you'll see while you work here." Dr. Phantom directed. "Do you think you could handle that?"

Sam smirked. "I think I could handle it!"

"Well then, come nurse! To the operation room!" 


	2. Operation

Operation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do own this story and my AU.

----

Dr. Phantom and Sam were preparing themselves for the surgery. Sam put on blue protective gear over her nurse uniform so blood wouldn't splat all over it. She took out a hair tie and pulled her long hair into a ponytail, and then tucked it behind a shower cap. She pulled on tight gloves with a "SNAP", and put a hospital mask over her mouth and nose. So far, she is ready to watch the doctor operate.

Dr. Phantom, on the other hand, is not going to wear any protective gear, except for a hospital mask and gloves. He gave his gloves one last tug, making sure they're all tight. he looked over at his nurse, and asked," Are ready to see something nasty?" Sam nodded. "Let's go."

As Dr. Phantom and Sam were heading over to the operation room, Sam started to show sorrow to those who are injured or ill. She walked by a guy in a wheelchair, having no legs at all. He was bald with hazel eyes and pale skin. He was struggling to open the door, trying to wheel himself into his room. Sam walked over towards him, and opened the door for him. The guy in the wheel chair smiled, and wheeled into his room.

He whispered," Thank you."

Sam nodded in response, and went to catch up with Dr. Phantom.

----

In the operation room, Dr. Phantom, Sam, and other doctors were operating on a patient, who is 15 and has appenchitis. Dr. Phantom rolled up his sleeves and went to work. Sam couldn't belive what she's seeing. She's seeing real human organs for the first time. She felt disgusted, yet fascinated. Sam did everything as she was told. What really disgusted her the most is how infected the appendix looks. When Dr. Phantom finally got that taken out, he put it in a jar full of liquid and went to stitch up the patient.

Three hours later...

Dr. Phantom and Sam were talking to the patient about what just happened in the operation room. Dr. Phantom had already explained to him about what appenchitis is and what causes it. He said," We're going to have to keep you here for about several weeks because you need to have plenty of rest in order for you to recover. You need to limit your physical activities and eat healthy. You're very lucky that the infection didn't spread to many parts of your body. I'll be checking on you to see how you're doing, okay?"

The patient nodded, and he said," I'll be careful."

Dr. Phantom smiled and walked out of the room with Sam trailing behind. Sam was eyeing the young doctor the whole time as they were walking back to his office. When they got back, Sam complimented," That's pretty amazing of what you can do! I'd never knew you could finish the job in 15 minutes."

"Yeah well... that's me..." Dr. Phantom chuckled. "Just doing my job!"

"Thanks for the hire, Dr. Phantom", Sam said.

Dr. Phantom replied," It's no problem. I always knew you could do a better job than anyone could ever done."

Sam smiled at his comment.

-----

/At a different hospital/

The old doctor is sitting at his desk, scowling at the door. He has blue skin, black hair with a sliver streak in the middle, and piercing red eyes. He wears a white lab coat over his black and white, vampire-like outfit, and a doctors headband, like Dr. Phantom's. His workers call him, Plasmius.... Vlad Plasmius. His full name is Dr. Vlad E. Plasmius.

Dr. Plasmius was tapping his fingers together, feeling cranky as usual. Then he looked over at the picture of last years Doctor of the Year Award. He glared at it, and threw it against the wall, causing the glass to shatter. He spoke to himself," This is not fair! Everytime I work hard, my arch nemesis..... Dr. Phantom always gets the glory! I should be the one to have all the glory, not him! Besides, I've been working in a hospital for 20 years, and he's only been working for five years. What does he have that I don't have?"

"Caring and kindness", said a voice, who happens to be Dr. Plasmius's assisstant, Penelope Spectra. She walked into his office, allowing the light to shine on her red hair and her dark red uniform. "Dr. Phantom gets all the glory because he cares for the people, who need his help. He doesn't do his job for glory. He does it just to help make people feel better."

"Bah, that Dr. Phantom! He thinks he's soooo great! Ha! We'll see about that, Phantom!" Dr. Plasmius declared, laughing evilly.

Penelope, who was starting to feel creeped out from Dr. Plasmius's jealousy, asked," Doctor..... are you okay?"

Dr. Plasmius twicthed in response, saying," Oh I'm fine, dear Penelope. I'm fine!" He motioned her to follow him. "Come, I have an experiment I like to show you." Penelope rolled her eyes in annoyance as she followed her boss down to his laboratory.

When they got there, Dr. Plasmius began mixing the two contents; the green potion and the purple potion. When penelope saw the label on the purple potion, she realized what he was doing. She immediately cried out," Wait, is that the common cold virus? What are you going to do with it?"

Dr. Plasmius laughed. "Why yes it is, Penelope. What am I going to with it you ask? I'm going to create an illness that can kill both humans AND ghosts! Let's see if Dr. Phantom has a cure for that! HA!"

Penelope crossed her arms, and she said in an angry tone," You're going to get fired for this you know."

"Oh now don't be so modest, Penelope. Once everyone comes down with the virus, everyone will come begging for me to give them a cure. Dr. Phantom would be put out of picture for good, and I could finally have all the glory", Dr. Plasmius replied, laughing evilly. He picked up a needle, and inserted to virus into it. He looked over towards the door, and he called," Boys, bring in the subject."

The two muscled ghosts bought in a young man, who is struggling to get out of their fierce grips, screaming," Let me go!"

The two ghosts pushed him down on the floor, allowing him to look up and see what's going on. A pair of blue eyes looked up from his black bangs, only to meet a pair of red ones. The subject was about to back away when he saw the needle, but was pushed back by the two ghosts. The subject of this experiment is no other than Danny Fenton.

Danny asked," Why are you doing this, Dr. Plasmius? Doctors are suppose to help people feel better, not use them for experiments."

"I'm doing this because I want to have my revenge on the famous Dr. Phantom, for taking all that glory from me." Dr. Plasmius explained.

"What? He never took glory from anyone! You're just jealous that Dr. Phantom is a way better doctor than you are, Dr. Plasmius", Danny claimed, pointing a finger towards the evil doctor. "You're still mad about how Dr. Phantom wins the 'Doctor of the Year Award' three times in a row, are you?"

"Yes! I'm still mad about that!" Dr. Plasmius answered. "How could he have won this award three times?"

Danny explained," That's because he cares for the people he loved. He doesn't do his job for glory, he does it for the sake of our people. You, on the other hand, never did anything. You did nothing, but just sit around and tell people what to do. All you care about is popularity!"

Dr. Plasmius laughed at his explanation. "Oh, you think you know just about everything, hmmm. Well, I think it's time to give you your medicine. Boys, hold him down!'

The two ghosts gathered around Danny, holding him down as he strggles to break free. He cried," No, please don't do this!"

Dr. Plasmius rolled up the young man's sleeve, and he said," Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do your request. Time to put you back in bed!"

With that, he stuck the needle into Danny's arm and injected the virus, causing him to scream so loud that almost everyone in the hospital heard it. When Dr. Plasmius is done injecting the virus, he took out the needle and allowed Danny to collapse on the floor. He demanded," Take this boy out of my hospital, and make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

The two muscled ghosts nodded, and dragged Danny away from the lab. Penelope, who watched this scenario, was shocked and frightened to see what had just happened. She thought,' Is it just me, or is my boss going insane?' 


	3. outbreak

The Outbreak

It has been about two weeks since Sam started working with Dr. Phantom, and by now, she's really use to seeing all the nasty things that goes on in the hospital.

Next morning...

*Rang Rang Rang*

Sam groaned as she reached over to shut off her alarm clack. She scooted her legs over towards the edge of her bed, and stretched her arms above her head, yawning as she did so. She went over to her closet, and put on her usual attire. Then she went down to the kitchen to go have some breakfast. She poured out her favorite cereal and soymilk into a bowl. While she was eating her cereal, she flipped on the TV to watch the morning news.

The newsreporter said," There is outbreak of an unknown disease! People everywhere are catching this virus very quickly, and some people are either going to wear protective gear or move to a different city."

Sam dropped her spoon, gaping at what the newsreporter had just said.

"This disease has symptoms that are similar to the human common cold and the ghost flu!" The newsreporter announced. "I hope Dr. Phantom will find a cure for this! Take it from here, Sheryl."

"Thank you, Bob. You see, people, who are sick with this unknown disease, are gathering around at the Amity Park hospital. They are hoping that the famous Dr. Phantom will find them a cure for them", Sheryl announced. Then she held the mic to Dr. Phantom. "Say Dr. Phantom, do you have any idea what this disease might be by any chance?"

Dr. Phantom looked towards the camera, and shook his head, saying," I... absolutely don't know what kind of a disease that is! All I know is that this disease is highly contagious. So, you better keep your distance AWAY from those around you! I'm going to need to go..." With that, he backed away towards the entrance and closed the doors behind him.

Sheryl announced," This Sheryl Fran saying I wish I should've taken the job in New York!"

Sam flipped off the TV, feeling shocked about the outbreak. She got up from her chair, and put her dishes on the kitchen counter. She grabbed her black coat off the coat rack, and ran out of her house. When she's outside, she was even more shocked than she was with the news. She saw more humans and ghosts looking extremely ill. Humans looked like zombies while ghosts looked like... well... ghosts. Only uglier! Sam had never seen that many sick people in her life.

As Sam was heading over to the hospital, she had to be extra careful and avoid touching people. She had to cover her mouth and nose with her sleeve, so that she won't catch this unknown virus. When she got there, she pushed through a crowd of people, and opened the door at the entrance. After she closed the doors behind her, she uncovered her face and noticed that this place seems empty. She went up a flight of stairs to head down to her boss' office.

When she got there, she noticed that a group of doctors were crowding around Dr. Phantom's office, raging on and on about how he was not able to help. Sam managed to push her way through the crowd, screaming," Move!"

By the time she got to the door, she quickly got into the office before anyone else. After she got in, she saw Dr. Phantom resting his head down on his desk, feeling stressed about the situation. She went over to him and began rubbing his back, saying," Are you okay?"

Dr. Phantom grunted in response, saying," No, I'm not okay!" Then he got up from his desk. "Everyone is counting me to find a cure, and I don't know what this unknown disease is called!"

"Dr. Phantom, don't be so hard on yourself! It's not your fault you didn't know about it", Sam reassured, trying to calm him down.

Dr. Phantom looked at her. "Sam, you don't get it! If everyone dies in this situation, everyone is going to blame me and I would be out of commission for good! So yeah, it will be my fault!"

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked, crossing her arms, looking at him with concern.

Dr. Phantom leaned on his hand against the wall, looking down at his feet. He answered," I... I don't know! If I'm ever going to find a cure, then it'll take me days to figure out what this disease might be." He pointed towards the door. "Sam, you need to leave right now!"

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"Just leave!" Dr. Phantom told her, sternly.

Sam nodded and went out the door. She looked at the crowd, and told them," Okay, everyone, show's over! Now leave! Dr. Phantrom needed some time to think! Go!"

The doctors walked away, mumbling. In a moment of silence, Sam heard a loud moaning noise coming from the corner. She looked to find her friend, Danny limping, looking very ill.

She cried," Danny?!?"

"Sam..... help me....", Danny stammered as he made his way over to Sam on his shakey limbs. When Sam got to him, he collapsed in her arms.

She asked," Danny, what happen to you?"

"I..... I got injected with a disease...." Danny replied, feeling tired.

"Who did this to you?"

"Dr.... Dr..... Pl... Plas...." Right when he was about to say who it was, he passed out.

Sam looked at Danny with concern, and decided to take him to Dr. Phantom to see what's wrong with him. 


	4. Experimenting

Experimenting

Dr. Phantom, who is still stressed, heard a knock on the door. He went over to answer it, and opened the door to reveal a concerned Sam with a sick Danny. Dr. Phantom raised his eyebrows in surprise, saying," Sam, what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave."

"I was about to, but something stopped me", Sam replied, gesturing to Danny, who looked very weak. "It's Danny! He had the unknown disease, and I was hop--"

"Sam, stay from him! He's highly contagious!" Dr. Phantom warned, motioning for her to back away.

Sam refused, and she stated," Phantom- is that okay if I call you that- you need to help him. He's my friend, and I don't want to lose him. Please, you're my only hope!"

Dr. Phantom turned his back to her for a moment, rubbing his chin, thinking whether he should help her or not. Then he turned back towards her, saying," Okay! Now if you could just follow me to my laboratory."

He signaled Sam to follow him into his office, and she did, dragging Danny along with her. While they were in the office, Dr. Phantom moved his filing cabinet over to the side, revealing a secret door. He placed his face over the eye scanner, and then typed his password. The door opened with a soft "woosh." Sam was impressed by how her boss manages to have all of this techhnology in his office.

She commented," Impressive, Phantom. Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"Thanks!" Dr. Phantom replied, smiling. "Well, I know a guy! You don't think I sit around in my office all day doing paperwork, do you?"

Sam laughed. "Maybe. But it's cool to see that you really have your own lab."

"Thank you!"

When they got down to the lab, Dr, Phantom went over to the examination table and covered it with white paper. He commanded," Sam, I need you to lay Danny down on this table, so I could examine him. I'll see what I can do, okay?" Sam nodded, and laid Danny down on the table. Danny stirred in response, but didn't wake. Dr. Phantom pulled on gloves, saying," Now let's see how we can fight this virus, shall we?"

While he went to work, Sam decided to take a look around the lab. She was fascinated by the looks of the lab. The lab equipment were organized in a orderly fashion. The walls and floors were so shiny that she could see her reflection. Plus, the place looks very spotless, like a maid had just cleaned it. Sam could tell that Dr. Phantom is a very organized person.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Dr. Phantom asked, walking up behind Sam.

She turned towards him, and she answered," Yeah, it is amazing, Phantom! How long had you had this?"

"Oh, for a long time. I discovered this after I was hired." Dr. Phantom explained.

Sam's smile turned to a frown. "Did you find anything that is making Danny feel this way?"

Dr. Phantom shook his head, and he said," No, not yet. Maybe we'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"See ya!" Dr. Phantom waved.

Next Day....

Dr. Phantom went over to the wall and let out a scream as he gave it a hard punch. He screamed," Why is it so hard to figure out?"

Sam got up from the couch, and she said," I don't know, but I'm sure you can-"

"No Sam, don't say this again. You already said that twelve times! Can't see how stressful it is to figure out cures to all of these diseases?" Dr. Phantom interrupted Sam. Sam didn't say a word.

Dr. Phantom took a deep breath, and mumbled," I'm a failure."

Sam went over to him, and patted him on the shoulder. He turned his head, only to see Sam's look of concern.

She said," Try."

Dr. Phantom placed his hand over hers, looking back at her with a smile. Then he put on a serious expression, and he commanded," Nurse, we're going to have tons of work to do. Let's move!"

Sam nodded, and she and her boss went to work.

Dr. Phantom went messing around with chemicals while Sam was doing everything as she was told. She brought him all the stuff he needs. They were working as hard as they could, but they couldn't find the cure yet. Dr. Phantom got so frustrated that he almost knock the beakers off the table. Good thing, Sam was there to calm him down. She figured that sometimes, her boss could have a temper.

At midnight, Sam already crashed and she is lying on the couch. Dr. Phantom, on the other hand, is still working. He's also tired as well because he has those dark circles and bags under his eyes. He took a red potion and mixed it with the blue-purple potion. Then he added the green potion. After he stirred it up, he realized that he finally got what he wanted.

He cheered," I got it!"

Sam immediately woke up, and responded with a "huh?"

"I got it!" Dr. Phantom repeated. "I finally found the cure."

"Well that's good." Sam yawned, and looked at the clock to see that it's 4am. "Wow, I can't believe we've been up all night."

"Actually Sam, I've been up all night. You crashed at 12 o'clock in the morning." Dr. Phantom pointed out, letting out a yawn. "I discovered that this unknown virus is just a combination of the human common cold virus and the ghost flu virus. When I took a blood sample from Danny, it seems to me like the virus was injected into him. Come take a look!"

He motioned Sam to come over towards the microscope, and she followed. When Sam looked through the microscope, she saw what looks like two viruses all combined together, floating around in Danny's blood. She realized that her boss is right. Then she glanced over at him to see that he's filling up the needle with the cure. Dr. Phantom gave the plunger a little push, making sure it's ready to go. Then he went over to Danny, who is still lying on the examination table, unconscious.

Sam came up to him, asking," Is that going to hurt him?"

"I doubt it!" Dr. Phantom answered. "Well... maybe just a little. Okay it's going to hurt a lot! But don't worry, I'm very good with shots. Sam, you're going to have to watch the master-of-shots give someone a shot, just so you could get the idea for how to do it. Got it?"

Sam nodded. "I get it!"

Dr. Phantom said, "Alrighty then, I hope this works."

With that, he went over to Danny and rolled up his sleeve. He poured a small amount of rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball, and gently rubbed it on Danny's arm. Before he injected Danny with the cure, he mumbled," Prepare yourself, this might hurt... a lot."

After he said that, he stuck the needle into Danny's arm and gave him the shot. Danny stirred a little, but that didn't wake him up. After Dr. Phantom pulled out the needle, Danny's skin went back from his ghostly pale skin to his normal human skin. Danny groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. When his vision went to focus, he looked around the room to see that he's in a lab. He immediately screamed," WHERE AM I? IS THIS DR. PLASMIUS' LAB? PLEASE TELL I'M NOT IN HIS LAB?"

Dr. Phantom patted Danny on the shoulder, saying," Hey, calm down. Don't worry, you're safe. You're in my lab, and I have just cured you."

Danny sighed in relief. "Phew, thank goodness! For a minute there, I thought I would be back in Dr. Plasmius' lab where he injected me with the virus."

"Wait-- Did you just say that Dr. Plasmius did this to you? Dr. Plasmius?" Dr. Phantom asked, suspiciously.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he injected me with the virus because he wanted to get you out of comission... forever."

Dr. Phantom took the time to take in all of this information. He shook his head, saying," I knew he would do something like this. From looking at that virus, Dr. Plasmius must've combined the ghost flu and the human common cold together, so that I would have no cure. Boy, he must've planned this all out, but what he doesn't know is that this virus could destroy humans and ghosts. It's obvious that he clearly had no clue what he's doing." Then he turned to Danny and Sam. "Danny and Sam, I need your help. We need to make enough cures for everyone, even if it takes hours to do so!"

Sam asked," Do you remember what's in it?"

"Of coarse, I have it right in here." Dr. Phantom replied, pointing to his head.

Danny commanded," What are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

Hours went by very fast as they worked to make the cure for this virus. Sam and Danny did everything as told by Dr. Phantom. Dr. Phantom messed chemicals like he did earlier, and by now, they have hundreds of bottles, containing the cure. Dr. Phantom yawned, and he said," Nice work, you guys, we made quite good effort today."

Sam yawned. "It was no big deal. Anything to rid away the epidemic."

"Definitely", Danny agreed, trying to hold back a yawn. Then he looked at his watch. "I guess I'll be heading home then."

Dr. Phantom yelled," Wait-- it's not safe outside! You're going to stay at my place until tomorrow! Same with you, Sam!"

"But Phantom, we'll be--" Sam tried to explain, but she got interrupted by Dr. Phantom when he said," Both of you are going to stay at my place and that's final! Do I make myself clear?"

Sam and Danny both looked at each other, and they botn said," Yes."

Dr. Phantom clapped his hands together, and he stated," Now if you could just follow me, I know a short cut to my place."

A/N: Sorry for the long update! I had a long writer's block, and that I just went back to school! Junior Year is tough! Hope you enjoy this one. 


End file.
